Antes del final
by Nybell
Summary: Serie de 3 songfic que narran mi punto de vista de como serían las cosas luego de que Kyoko sepa la verdadera identidad de Ren. Inspirados en el capítulo 204 del manga. Estos songfic participan en El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura del forum LCDP
1. Kimi e

**Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura-san es dueña de Skip Beat! y sus personajes. Las canciones utilizadas y sus traducciones no me pertenecen. Los songfics participan en ****El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura del forum LCDP, y corresponden al desafío: hacer 3 songfics con las canciones de Mamoru Miyano, BoA y Namie Amuro.**

Sé que todavía falta mucho, pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tefa-sakura! Espero que esto te guste ;3

Primera canción: Kimi e - Mamoru Miyano.

* * *

**Hacia ti**

_Has estado a mi lado por un largo, largo tiempo._

_Esos honestos ojos tuyos no dejan de sacudir mi corazón_

_incluso ahora._

No sabría explicar si la mirada de esa chica era poco o muy expresiva. No podía leerla, no como antes, aunque no discernía si se trataba de sus nervios traicionándolo, o de ella tratando de lucir tranquila.

Las luces de los autos reflejándose en las ventanas de la pequeña cafetería lo distraían de vez en cuando; pero no eran suficientes para desacelerar su corazón. Su acompañante tampoco emitía sonido alguno, así que la atmósfera no ayudaba a deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—_Prometo que lo explicaré_—le había dicho, después del incidente en la playa donde Kyoko lo descubrió con la imagen de Kuon. Fue comprensiva hasta cierto punto, quizás tenía miedo de escuchar las razones y no hizo demasiadas preguntas. Aceptó su promesa de hablar en otro momento y desde entonces continuaron con sus vidas como si no ocurriera nada.

Sin embargo, no estaba bien dejarlo así. Ella huía en cuanto encontraba oportunidad, y luego de un mes, dio por hecho que el único remedio sería enfrentarla con la verdad, aun si no estaba listo para eso.

_Te siento tan cerca._

_Los ansiosos pensamientos están ocultos en las nubes…_

Una de las meseras se hizo cargo de traer el café que habían ordenado. El ruido de las tazas siendo colocadas sobre la mesa fue lo último que escucharon antes de que todo volviese a ser silencioso.

—Yo… hablé un poco con el presidente —tartamudeó ella, consiente de que no podrían seguir así toda su estancia en ese lugar.

—Ya veo —respondió, sorbiendo levemente de su taza. Tenía que ganar el tiempo suficiente para pensar en las palabras correctas—. Mogami-san… sé que posiblemente debas estar muy confundida. Lamento que las cosas hayan marchado de ese modo.

Ella asintió, evitando verlo a los ojos.

—No suelo hablar mucho de mi pasado, por ese motivo he sido cauteloso todos estos años; aunque eso no quiere decir que en mis planes no estuviera contarte algo tan importante.

Kyoko se tensó—. No se preocupe, lo sé bien. El presidente me dijo que no se trataba de algo sencillo, y me pidió tener paciencia.

—Entiendo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Tras comer un par de galletas que se hallaban en un plato justo al centro de la mesa, volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana. Afuera, en los locales que iluminaban las calles, la gente caminaba calmadamente. Ninguno de ellos se percataba de que ésta noche era diferente a las demás.

Inhaló profundamente, apretando los puños para darse valor—. Mi verdadero nombre es Kuon... Hizuri Kuon. —confesó, clavando su vista en ella.

La joven permaneció estática, tal vez sintiendo miedo de decir algo.

—Y lo cierto es que somos viejos conocidos Mogami-san, no... Kyoko-chan.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Qué significa...? —susurró. Probablemente, aun cuando lo hubiese visto con su apariencia real, la joven no había podido reconocerlo.

—Es normal que no lo recuerdes, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos en Kyoto. —Ella lució muy impactada por esa revelación.

No hubo mucho que hacer al respecto. Encontrarse finalmente luego de años, no era precisamente como había imaginado, pero estaba aliviado. Los eventos caóticos que marcaron su vida continuaban atormentándolo, no obstante, por el momento podía sentirse libre al haberse presentado ante ella.

—Por favor, perdóname por ocultarlo —murmuró con pena.

Kyoko hizo un esfuerzo por hablar—. Lo siento… Tsuru… —se detuvo. Pareció dubitativa—. Si no le importa, yo… —se levantó del asiento y caminó directo a la salida.

Ren sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo al temer que ella no volviese a aparecerse cerca suyo.

—¡Espera, Mogami-san! —Se apresuró en alcanzarla antes de que se fuera.

—Está bien —aseguró sin girarse a verlo—. Es sólo que no sé exactamente que decir. Por eso… por favor, por ahora no me siga. —La chica no se entretuvo más y huyó del lugar dejando atrás a un angustiado hombre.

Había hecho lo correcto, y eso no quería decir que las cosas saldrían bien. Debió haberlo sabido.

_¿Cuánto realmente me necesitas?_

_Tú, que sonríes brillantemente como la luz._

Una semana entera había transcurrido sin que Mogami Kyoko se hiciera presente. Según Sawara-san, la chica tenía un par de trabajos extra más sus grabaciones para Box-R, por lo que difícilmente se le veía por LME.

Aunque el mundo continuara girando, y su carrera siguiera siendo la de siempre, su corazón y su mente le dictaban que todo a su alrededor había dado un drástico cambio. Uno que sólo él podía percibir.

Intentó actuar con naturalidad, como ya era costumbre, escondiendo sus inquietudes bajo la sonrisa radiante de Tsuruga Ren. La vida fluía como se supone debía hacerlo, aun cuando sintiese que él en especial se oponía al trayecto que llevaba.

—Kyoko-chan no ha hablado con nosotros en un buen tiempo —comentó Yashiro durante un descanso.

—Debe estar ocupada —contestó, restandole importancia. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, pues el miedo de que ella no volviese se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

_¿Qué necesito saber?_

_¿Qué puedo decir para verte otra vez?_

_Aunque ya no pueda dar marcha atrás a estos sentimientos._

_Solamente ahora llegue a ver que muy pronto nuestro mundo será arrasado,_

_convertido en gotas que se hunden por el desagüe._

—¡Buen trabajo!

Su itinerario para el día de hoy había concluido satisfactoriamente, tanto él como su manager podrían retirarse a casa. Hablaron un momento acerca de las escenas que tendrían que grabar para mañana, y sobre lo primordial que era cenar adecuadamente ésta noche.

Fingió que haría caso a las advertencias sobre reprenderlo si no comía, pero no tenía la mínima intención de probar bocado. En realidad, perdió el apetito desde esa tarde, al hallarse tan abatido por ver el calendario y notar cuanto tiempo hacía desde que Kyoko y él habían hablado.

Conducía por las calles de Tokyo preguntándose si la extraña sensación en su pecho se desvanecería, o si todo era producto de su imaginación. Sus preocupaciones generalmente lo invadían al ponerse el sol, y lo único que restaba por hacer era no sucumbir ante sus demonios.

—_Aunque_ n_o tiene por qué ser de ésta forma_—pensó, al ver de reojo la figura de un daruma en la tienda a un costado suyo, donde tuvo que hacer alto para esperar el semáforo.

_—Es sólo que no sé exactamente que decir._ —Recordó las palabras de la chica. Comprendía que estuviese confundida, incluso tal vez decepcionada. Aquel ser al que tanto idealizó, no era más que un simple humano que se escondía bajo una careta elegante. Sin embargo… aun si ella no sabía que decir, él si tenía mucho por contar.

Dio reversa en una de las avenidas, dispuesto a buscar a la joven hasta el sitio donde vivía.

_A ti…_

_A ti quiero expresar…_

_Hacia ti…_

_Una vez más mis sentimientos de amor._

No meditó mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y dejó que los impulsos de su verdadero yo lo condujeran. Frente al Daruma-ya aguardaba pacientemente a que la actriz volviera de su trabajo; quizás fuese cuestión de esperar horas, pero era mejor que aislarse en su apartamento.

No sabía de qué manera acomodar las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, y lo que menos quería era asustarla, o comportarse de forma que terminara de alejarla de él. Se quedó quieto dentro del auto, analizando la situación que estaría por enfrentar.

Afuera, la gente iba y venía ajena una vez más a la noche tan significativa que estaba transcurriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió deseos de transitar libremente como esas personas. Miraba nostálgico lo apacible que lucían sus rostros, dándole la impresión de que ningún problema podía ser tan grande que no tuviese una solución.

—_Hay esperanza_ —dijo en su mente, al ver llegar a la chica del cabello naranja. Se bajó del coche inmediatamente y se posicionó frente a ella antes de que entrara al local.

_Los cristales blancos que caen de lo alto_

_se disuelven como espuma…_

_Las cosas que he perdido parecen brillar._

_Están tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlas._

—Mogami-san —murmuró—. Disculpa si esto es repentino.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero luego, reaccionando de su estupor lo invitó a pasar.

—Está haciendo frío, podría enfermarse —regañó—. También… supongo que no ha cenado nada.

Ambos entraron al Daruma-ya. La dueña los recibió con una gran sonrisa, y lució emocionada de conocerlo en persona. Le sirvieron un plato caliente de curry pese a que dijo que no tenía hambre, mientras su kohai iba y venía con los pedidos de los demás clientes, que en realidad no eran demasiados. El hombre al que reconoció como el jefe, le enviaba una que otra mirada seria de vez en cuando. Decidió no incomodarse por esto y comer, puesto que debía guardar energías para el momento en que debiera conversar a solas con la joven.

Así pasaron las dos horas más rápidas de su vida. Kyoko sonreía alegremente, y al parecer era popular entre quienes visitaban el restaurante. Fue veloz en servirles, y todos se marchaban completamente satisfechos. Sintió algo especial en su pecho al darse cuenta de lo habilidosa que podía llegar a ser, y en lo admirable que resultaba que pudiese cumplir con éstas tareas incluso después de un largo día de grabaciones.

—Fue espectacular —felicitó, cuando al fin se sentó en la mesa junto a él.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Tienes buena química con la gente que viene a éste lugar, además te veías con muchas fuerzas.

Ella se sonrojó levemente—. Ah, eso… es que hoy no hicimos gran cosa en el set.

—Comprendo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, los señores del Daruma-ya interrumpieron.

—Tsuruga-san, espero de corazón que la cena le haya gustado.

—Por supuesto, estuvo deliciosa —respondió con una sonrisa.

Okami-san estuvo feliz de que el actor elogiara su cocina, y aunque el jefe se mostró renuente a dejar que Kyoko y él charlaran con privacidad, después de unos minutos el local quedó en completo silencio, con tan sólo ellos dos sentados lado a lado frente al mostrador.

Como la vez anterior, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo iniciar con la conversación. Ella jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos, mientras él veía distraídamente los adornos que colgaban en las paredes.

—Sabes, no me imaginaba que tu sitio de trabajo fuese así —comentó.

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que fuese tan hogareño. Estoy contento de que vivas aquí, con personas que te aprecian.

La chica lo observó directamente, rememorando las veces en que le platicó sobre la casa de los Fuwa a su amigo Corn.

—Si… —murmuró. Se movió inquietamente en su asiento, pero luego de unos segundos se atrevió a hablar—. Durante su infancia... ¿Estuvo con gente que también lo apreciara?

Ren se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin embargo le sonrió—. Claro.

Hubo otro silencio en el que sus respiraciones eran lo único que lograban escuchar. Sus latidos irregulares lo hacían estremecerse, no obstante, estando aquí no podía retractarse de nada.

—Supongo que no hice las cosas del mejor modo, hace una semana —mencionó.

—¡No se trata de eso! —Kyoko reaccionó de inmediato de forma impulsiva. Se inclinó hacia él y habló—. Fui yo quién actúo de forma incorrecta. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no debí retirarme y dejarlo con la cuenta.

—No hiciste nada malo.

—No me defienda, Tsuruga-san… —Se detuvo en seco—... Ah… yo…

—Está bien. Que yo recuerde Tsuruga Ren sigue siendo mi nombre —dijo para calmarla.

La joven se sentó correctamente de nuevo, y bajó su cabeza—. Lo siento, todavía no sé de que manera comportarme —susurró—. Desde aquel día, he estado preguntándome que debía hacer, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había transcurrido toda una semana.

—Yo temía que estuvieses demasiado enojada conmigo como para no querer volver a verme —confesó.

—¡Claro que no! Yo estaba… yo estaba muy feliz de que mi amigo Corn hubiese aparecido ante mis ojos. Es sólo que, ya que se trata de alguien a quién admiro, simplemente no podía creerlo.

—No puedo culparte por eso, comprendo como debiste sentirte, y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé de qué manera debería hablar contigo.

Kyoko asintió sin agregar nada.

Era difícil creer como habían cambiado las circunstancias tan repentinamente. Hace sólo unos meses eran senpai y kohai actuando juntos, pero ahora eran dos viejos amigos que no sabían como tratarse después de años sin verse.

—¿Por qué no estas enfadada? —preguntó. Esa duda empezaba a ahondarse en sus pensamientos.

Ella se ruborizó, y trató de esconderlo—. Entiendo muy bien que a veces hay cosas que quisiéramos olvidar. Cuando el pasado nos persigue lo único en que pensamos es en evadirlo. Por eso entiendo que tuviese que ocultarlo, creo que en su lugar haría lo mismo.

—No estaba listo para decírtelo, y no sé si alguna vez iba a estarlo.

—¿Se arrepiente?

—No... pero ahora siento que te debo muchas explicaciones.

—¡No son necesarias! Yo puedo esperar... es decir, no debería presionarse por explicarme su vida. Después de todo, sería grosero de mi parte exigirle algo así a un senpai.

Sonrío tenuemente ¿Así que aun sabiendo quién es él en realidad, continuaría tratándolo como a un compañero de trabajo? En parte, había anhelado que ella se deshiciera de esa formalidad exagerada en su relación.

—_Al final, no estoy ni cerca de ser un amigo de la infancia._—Posiblemente, para Kyoko, Corn seguiría siendo un dulce recuerdo mágico de su niñez. Por lo tanto, el actual Kuon tan sólo era la verdadera identidad de una persona a la que conoció por casualidad.

—Lo siento mucho Mogami-san. No debería quedarme tan tarde, apuesto a que tus jefes no han podido dormir esperando que subas —dijo de manera repentina. Últimamente, las emociones que tenía desencadenaban grandes conflictos, ella misma había sido testigo cuando actuaba como Cain Heel. Por eso mismo, ahora que se sentía decepcionado, debía irse y relajarse antes de comportarse de forma incorrecta.

—Pero...

—Quiero que me preguntes todo lo que desees, búscame cuando tengas tiempo ¿Está bien? —Habiéndolo dicho, salió del local sonriendo cortésmente y dando una reverencia.

Su conversación no iría a ningún lado en este momento, y quería posponer la desilusión de entender que ni siendo Corn podría abrir un espacio para él en su corazón. Caminó considerablemente rápido para despejarse y dejar estas cuestiones para después.

Justo cuando sus manos tocaban la puerta del auto, su voz interna le impidió hacerlo. Irse sin sentirse bien con las cosas como estaban no era lo adecuado. No era lo que él deseaba.

_Así es, mira._

_Todas las personas llevan emociones que no pueden poner en libertad._

_Nuestro encuentro termina, pero..._

_a pesar de que estás tan cerca_

_no puedo expresar lo suficiente._

Sorprendió a Kyoko al entrar al Daruma-ya nuevamente. Ella estaba sentada en el mismo sitio, y no había movido uno solo de sus músculos.

—Tsuruga-san...

—No vas a juzgarme, lo sé —comenzó a hablar. Antes de arrepentirse diría lo que tenía en mente—. Comprendes mis acciones y no exiges respuestas porque soy alguien a quién respetas, pero esa actitud es para Tsuruga Ren ¿Qué hay de Kuon? ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

La chica lo miró significativamente—. Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera poder decirle —confesó—. Son tantas que no sé por donde empezar.

—Lo que sea, Kyoko-chan, aun si fueses a herirme. No importa. —Se acercó hasta llegar a un lado suyo.

_Meciéndome de aquí allá, voy sin rumbo buscando una respuesta._

_Mis sentimientos vuelan lejos..._

_Quiero estar a tu lado, incluso si no sé como expresarlo._

—Yo... estoy feliz. Corn, estoy feliz de que estés vivo, y que las cosas no sean como el beagle dijo una vez. —Los ojos de la chica amenazaban con soltar lágrimas—. También estoy muy sorprendida. Fueron tantos sentimientos a la vez, que estuve muy abrumada... ¿Lograste lo que querías? ¿En donde estuviste? ¿Por qué no volviste a pasar por Kyoto? ¿En algún momento te acordaste de mí?

—Jamás te olvide —dijo, prestando atención sólo a su última pregunta—. Las pláticas con Kyoko-chan siempre estuvieron en mi mente, y muchas veces desee volver. Debes saber que sea como Ren o como Kuon, tú eres una persona muy valiosa para mi —soltó. Si de algo estaba seguro es que no se arrepentiría de mostrar lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón. Dejando de lado el resto del mundo, aquí, él sólo le hablaba a la niña que conoció cuando era pequeño.

_Creamos en la alegría dentro de el dolor_

_y abracémonos mutuamente._

No supo en que momento Kyoko terminó en medio de sus brazos, sin embargo, era lo menos relevante. Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, se reencontraba con su amiga de la infancia justo como siempre había imaginado, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Te lo contaré. Haré un esfuerzo para lograrlo.

—¿Eh?

—Las cosas que no puedo decirte en estos instantes. Voy a hacerlo, algún día.

—Está bien —aceptó. La sonrisa que le dedicó le comprobó que estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ella no le exigiría nada, y no sólo por el respeto que sentía hacia Tsuruga Ren sino también por el cariño que sabía guardaba por Corn.

_A ti..._

_A ti, a quien quiero llegar._

_Hacia ti._

_Para no dejarte nunca más._

—Gracias... —susurró. En este largo camino hacia ella, había dado el primer paso.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Sé que muchas esperarían que por tratarse de una canción de Mamoru Miyano debía inclinarme más a hacer el songfic para Sho (y lo pensé e_e!) pero con todo esto del capítulo 204 del manga no pude resistirme. Tengo miedo de que sea un poco OoC pero al escuchar la canción esto fue lo que salió, ojala les agrade :3


	2. Love Story

¡Hola gente! Estoy apurada con los retos que van venciéndose (y eso que tuve dos meses xD), pero bueno, el siguiente songfic es de la canción Love Story de Namie Amuro, y la traducción no me pertenece.

Personalmente, me encantó la letra *w*, encontré varias traducciones en internet pero decidí quedarme con la que leerán a continuación. No soy muy conocedora del trabajo Namie-san, pero puedo asegurarles que Love Story es una canción preciosa, recomiendo que la escuchen.

Sin más que agregar, espero que les agrade el songfic.

* * *

**Historia de amor**

_No soy buena para las historias de amor_

_lo sabía desde hace tiempo,_

_pero me entregué a él como una heroín_a.

La calidez de su cuerpo continuaba grabada en su memoria. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel encuentro con él, sin embargo, recordaba cada detalle de una forma muy vívida. No podía olvidarlo, ni dejar atrás esa agradable sensación al rememorar ese pequeño contacto.

Después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido, nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento en que permitiría a un sentimiento tal como el amor apoderarse de su cordura. Era justamente lo que temía, aún ahora se mostraba reacia a aceptarlo; pero era un hecho evidente que al saberse enamorada de Corn, poco podía hacer para no dejarse llevar.

Debido a esto se llenó de algunos conflictos internos, pues aunque se tratara de su amigo de la infancia, ese hombre seguía siendo Tsuruga Ren, la persona a quién dijo no confesaría sus sentimientos hasta poder lograr sus objetivos con su propia fuerza, sin necesitar de su ayuda o consejos. Se prometió no decírselo hasta ese instante donde brillase tanto como él.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Si era delatada por sus acciones cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo olvidarse de estos pequeños problemas, y concentrándose de nuevo en los edificios que se desplegaban ante ella.

_Una charla interminable de chicas,_

_lindo chisme que ha sido repetido una y otra vez._

_Siempre estaba intentando escabullirme de eso._

Observó como un grupo de amigas admiraba los amuletos para atraer la suerte en el amor, en el escaparate de una tienda. Hasta hace sólo unos meses lo consideraba algo tonto, ya que la gente los utilizaba para embaucar a las mujeres ingenuas que se dejaban cegar por sus emociones. Podría decirse que ahora las entendía, aunque prefería seguir al margen de ese tipo de temas.

El punto de la ciudad donde se encontraba era tenuemente iluminado por las luces de los locales, ella se sentó en una banca desocupada y esperó, mientras meditaba sobre el remolino de pensamientos que se hallaba en su mente. Corn, Ren, el incidente ocurrido hace semanas, y sobretodo, ese cariño que cada día parecía salirse más de control.

¿Llegaría un momento en que eso explotaría en su interior? No sabía a ciencia cierta si lograría salir victoriosa de todo esto.

_Ahora soy mayor,_

_pero hay cosas que quiero en mis manos._

Reparó en un diminuto dolor en su corazón, indicándole que había un anhelo creciendo lentamente en su interior. El deseo de ser correspondida, y el temor de decirlo en voz alta. Ambos formaban parte de lo que fuera que estuviese removiéndose en sus adentros. Aseguraba que esto comenzó después de la charla con el presidente Takarada; pero su intensidad aumentó luego de descubrir el verdadero nombre de Ren.

Había muchas cosas que quería obtener… se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado codiciosa.

_Sé quien eres ahora,_

_pero no puedo tener tu sonrisa eterna en mis manos._

Suspiró, y luego revisó su reloj para verificar la hora. Estaba ahí más temprano de lo acordado, pero no había problema, ya que le daba tiempo para pensar. Hoy en especial, intentaba con ánimos llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma. Todos los días se levantaba con esa resolución, aunque sin éxito alguno. La incertidumbre le impedía dar el siguiente paso.

Luego de la conversación que tuvo con Tsuruga-san, había intuido que cargaba con algo muy doloroso, algo que posiblemente también fuese demasiado para ella. Por eso, había accedido a aguardar que él quisiera hablar al respecto, no obstante ¿Qué ocurriría si no podía sólo asentir y comprenderlo cuando llegara ese momento? Todas éstas cuestiones la mantenían estática en un sólo sitio.

Se sentía en medio de un camino oscuro, pero los sentimientos en su pecho la incitaban a no rendirse.

_Cariño, te amo más que a nadie, sin duda,_

_por eso escogí este camino que estoy andando,_

_e incluso si renazco, _

_incluso si no fuéramos a estar juntos, continuaría amándote_

_porque la vida no es una historia de amor._

El presidente Lory le dijo que poseía en sus manos la decisión de abrir el telón a un romance, o dejarlo cerrado para siempre. La verdad, desde entonces no dejó de analizar qué es lo que haría, sin embargo, continuaba acobardándose, y así era incapaz de encontrar las respuestas que ansiaba tener. Lo único seguro es que estaba consiente de que su corazón no saldría intacto, pero no se arrepentiría de ello.

—_Porque la vida no es una historia de amor, no tendré momentos felices siempre_ —se recordó. Para alguien como ella que creía fielmente en los cuentos de hadas, darse cuenta de esto costó miles de lágrimas y malos momentos, era sólo cuestión de mirar atrás para comprobarlo.

Aun así, ahora mismo se sentía completamente distinta de la que fue. Dentro de su pequeño caos, se hallaba una gota de esperanza, algo en lo que podía creer aunque lo demás fuera confuso.

_De repente, estoy deseando que los días no tengan fin._

_Ahora que lo pienso,_

_mis lágrimas no fluirán incluso en la melancolía._

Pese a todo, tenía que aceptar que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían. Su mundo seguía girando, además de contar con muchas razones para desear sonreír. Alzó su rostro hacia el cielo, las estrellas que comenzaban a ser visibles le brindaban un buen presentimiento. Ya antes se había enfrentado a duras situaciones, y como en el pasado, haría lo posible por superar todo.

No estaba sola, ahora tenía personas con quienes sentirse apoyada, ahora tenía a Corn, y debía confiar en él.

_No deberíamos olvidar los días que vendrán._

_Continuare amándote en este corazón,_

_incluso si no estamos juntos _

_porque la vida no es una historia de amor_

Después de permanecer sentada en ese sitio durante bastante tiempo, vislumbró a lo lejos a quién había estado esperando. Sonrió, pues justo ahora notaba que pasara lo que pasara, la figura de esa persona continuaría siendo especial. Su presencia o su recuerdo, lo que tuviera antes del final, sería para siempre uno de sus tesoros. Ya no había vuelta atrás para sus emociones.

—Lamento la tardanza, creí que llegaría a tiempo —le dijo, cuando estuvo cerca.

—Está bien, yo llegué un poco antes —explicó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no hay de que preocuparse —aseguró.

El hombre le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder como respuesta. Estaba resignándose poco a poco a tener ese tipo de reacciones ante él; pero aun así evitó evidenciarse más y avanzó—. El café va a cerrar si nos entretenemos.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos caminaron hacia ese lugar donde él había confesado ser Corn, y donde posiblemente su historia de amor comenzaría.

_Nos encontramos aunque sabemos que las cosas pueden cambiar,_

_estoy agradecida por este milagro._

_Los buenos días pasados son irreemplazables_

_incluso los lamentos, incluso el dolor,_

_e incluso la tristeza están brillando como ayer._

* * *

Gracias por pasar y leer. La verdad es un poco distinto del songfic anterior, pero espero que se haya entendido TwT.

Mañana colocaré el último ya que es cuando se vence el reto xD ¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Key of heart

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza TwT sé que dije que publicaría hace como una semana, pero la desgracia me persigue -.- y por esto y aquello, tuve que escribir nuevamente este capitulo, pero ¡Ya estoy aquí! Así que a lo que vinimos:

El siguiente songfic es de la canción Key of heart de BoA, y la traducción no me pertenece.

Salvo Every heart (un ending de Inuyasha) nunca había escuchado alguna canción de BoA, pero al darme la tarea de hacerlo me encontré con key of heart, se las recomiendo :D también vean el vídeo! está muy entretenido, y un poco extraño pero me gustó xD (sale donghae de Super Junior).

Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo el último songfic:

* * *

**La llave del corazón.**

_Aunque nosotros estemos enamorados_

_a veces nos hacemos daño el uno al otro._

Se sentía como una completa tonta, una cabeza dura sin remedio. Era increíble como lograba sabotearse a sí misma sin tener las intenciones de hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía haber esperado otra cosa, siendo ella la miembro principal de la sección Love Me.

Suspiraba con melancolía cada que recordaba los hechos ocurridos hace tan sólo tres días. Esa pequeña cita improvisada con su senpai en aquel café, terminó de la última forma que hubiera imaginado. Todo por su estúpida indecisión.

Arruinó con su cobardía aquella emoción especial que tuvo al verlo venir esa noche, y esos pensamientos positivos que comenzaban a llenarla. Si no escapara de sus propios sentimientos como suele hacerlo, nada de esto hubiera pasado; aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho con ese instinto que la incitaba a huir en cuanto corría peligro de exponer su corazón.

Simplemente le quedaba cargar con las consecuencias.

_Yo no sé por qué razón no pude encontrar las palabras para hacerte regresar,_

_sólo di la vuelta y me fui._

En otro lado de la gran ciudad de Tokyo, Tsuruga Ren trabajaba como era costumbre, ya que no tenía otra forma de mantenerse ocupado, y sin pensar en los desafortunados eventos de su encuentro con Kyoko. Era culpa suya que todo acabara así, pues fue demasiado iluso. Guardó muchas esperanzas, las cuales lo hicieron actuar precipitadamente. La joven no estaba lista aún para una confesión, se olvidó de ello en ese instante.

Después de aquel día en Daruma-ya, su situación con ella cambió para bien. Su relación era más cercana (aunque continuara tratándolo con sumo respeto), la complicidad entre ambos era evidente, y sentía cada vez más, cómo esa brecha que los separaba finalmente se desvanecía. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a descuidar sus acciones.

En aquel lugar, con ella mirándolo tímidamente, no pudo contener sus palabras.

—Lo cierto es que me gustas mucho —le dijo, sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Pronunció aquello sin meditar el impacto que tendría en Kyoko, quién se tomaba a pecho cualquier cosa que él le dijera.

Su fluida conversación se congeló en ese momento, y una sensación de deja vu lo invadió cuando ella prácticamente salió huyendo del local con una tonta excusa. Fue un gran error bajar la guardia, pues aunque ante sus ojos "Tsuruga Ren" se convirtió también en "Corn", no quería decir que su idea de la distancia entre kouhai y senpai se hubiese modificado.

—_Tú mismo te lo buscaste, Kuon_ —se recriminó por octava vez en el día.

En tanto, la chica Love Me no paraba de reprocharse una y otra vez su cobardía. Tampoco podía estar tranquila, temiendo que por casualidad Tsuruga-san decidiera pasarse a las oficinas de LME. Caminaba de un lado a otro en los pasillos de la empresa, maldiciéndose por lo bajo ¿Qué iba a hacer si él venía? No contaba con una buena disculpa que ofrecerle —mucho menos una explicación—. Las únicas frases que se le ocurrían sonaban estúpidas ¿De qué modo podría redimirse así? El dejarlo por segunda vez y en el mismo sitio, no era algo que pudiese olvidarse con un "lo siento".

No obstante, debía estar consciente de que no todo era por su causa. Él contribuyó al decir algo que no deseaba escuchar, al menos, no hasta tener una resolución en su mente. Ese había sido el problema ¿Es que no entendía la posición en la que estaban? Corn y Ren eran seres muy especiales para ella, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlos por un arrebato.

Suspiró realmente abrumada. Ojala esto fuese más sencillo, ojala tuviese el valor para abrir ese telón que el actor le pedía que abriera.

_Buscando sólo una palabra..._

_una palabra para abrir la puerta de mi corazón,_

_pero es difícil para mí decir lo que siento._

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde, Kyoko emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa con rapidez. No podía retrasarse puesto que hoy tomaría el turno de Okami-san en el restaurante —ya que ella se encontraba en cama por un fuerte resfriado—. Montó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, calculando que a una velocidad constante estaría en Daruma-ya en menos de treinta minutos.

Saliendo del estacionamiento de LME, casi pierde el equilibrio al ver a Yashiro-san saludarla alegremente. Le contestó agitando su mano, y luego continuó pedaleando como si fuese perseguida por un espíritu maligno. Por suerte, no vio rastros de Tsuruga-san.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que sucede con Kyoko-chan —pensó en voz alta el manager. Después de que Ren y ella regresaron de Guam, tuvo la sensación de que cosas sumamente importantes sucedieron, no en vano la actitud de su pareja favorita había cambiado radicalmente; pero ésta vez, algo extraño volvía a ocurrir.

Como fuera, llegado el momento interrogaría a su representado.

_Aun así no pierdo la fe._

_Aunque estoy llena de nervios,_

_déjame ir a verte para decirte_

_que no debes tener temor de enfrentar el miedo._

_Esa es la llave del corazón._

Apenas había llegado al local, y ya tenía un sin fin de cosas por hacer. Definitivamente, sin Okami-san esto se tornaba en un caos, pero confiaba en que manejaría la situación sin contratiempos. Atender a todos los clientes no era tan complicado, pese a que en las últimas semanas habían aumentado sus visitas al esparcirse el rumor de que Tsuruga Ren estuvo cenando ahí.

Ella estaba decidida a hacer su mayor esfuerzo, y dejar de lado sus cuestiones personales. Sin embargo, cada que escuchaba a sus comensales mencionar el nombre del actor, respingaba sintiendo que él atravesaría esa puerta en cualquier minuto, como la vez anterior. Le era imposible mantenerse cien por ciento concentrada si a cada momento luchaba por que sus piernas no la hicieran tropezar. Sin duda alguna, eran este tipo de reacciones las que le hacían detestar el enamorarse.

—_Piensa en tus deberes, piensa en tus deberes_—se repitió, tratando de ahuyentar la imagen de Ren. Al cabo de dos horas podría decir que lo había logrado, aunque en el trayecto se desgastó mentalmente más de lo normal.

Como ninguna de las personas que se hallaban en el local tuvo alguna queja, aprovechó la calma que había para retirarse brevemente.

—Iré a revisar cómo se encuentra Okami-san —avisó al jefe. Éste asintió, y la vio marcharse con un par de compresas frías hacia la habitación de su mujer. Aun cuando tuvieran que hacerse cargo del local, no podían descuidar de ella.

_Creo en el amor de dos corazones._

_Cuando recuerdo el pasado,_

_veo miles de sonrisas tuyas_

_de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos._

Kyoko intentó entrar a la recamara de la esposa del jefe lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido; pero ella ya se encontraba incorporada en su futón.

—No debería levantarse aún —le dijo al verla.

—Estaré bien, Kyoko-chan. Es peor para mí permanecer acostada todo el día. La espalda comienza a dolerme.

—La entiendo muy bien —concordó, mientras acomodaba cerca de ella las compresas que llevaba en sus manos—. Ah, se las traje por si la fiebre vuelve —explicó.

—Muchas gracias. Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto.

—¡Para nada! Es lo menos que podría hacer ¿Cierto? Además entre más pronto se recupere, el trabajo para mi se volverá más ligero —bromeó.

Ambas se sonrieron después.

—Es bueno verte de buen humor —opinó Okami-san—. En estos días has pasado por todo tipo de estados de ánimo, y empezaba a preocuparme. Aunque es normal cuando el amor toca a tu puerta —agregó.

—¿Eh? Espere… no es nada de eso —se apresuró en decir, sin entender cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión respecto a su comportamiento.

—¿Estás segura? Yo no veo otra posibilidad, además esto inició luego de que Tsuruga-san viniese a verte aquí, todo concuerda —contestó convencida.

La chica Love Me se sintió atrapada. Nunca creyó que los predicamentos por los que pasaba desde que se "reencontró" con Corn serían notados por alguien. Era cierto que se distraía con facilidad al recordar sus visitas secretas al riachuelo durante su niñez, o su aura cambiaba repentinamente al rememorar las peleas que tuvo con Tsuruga Ren al entrar en LME, no obstante, siempre pensó que lograba disimularlo.

—Bueno... yo... —Trató de dar una excusa sin resultados.

La dueña del Daruma-ya disimuló su risa al ver tan nerviosa a Kyoko-chan. Realmente era evidente lo que estaba sucediendo—. Deberías volver. Apuesto a que ya habrá clientes que necesiten de ti —mencionó—. Luego hablaremos del tema.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces para aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar que le daba Okami-san, y se retiró sintiendo la vergüenza recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Por ésta ocasión se había salvado, pero la siguiente vez que preguntara no sabría que decir.

Ese pequeño incidente la descolocó por un tiempo, aunque pudo terminar su trabajo en el restaurante sin ser reprendida por el jefe a causa de sus despistes. Cuando la noche se hizo presente y el local fue cerrado, cayó rendida en su habitación. Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Se recostó, agradecida de que el largo día hubiese concluido, y no tardó demasiado en dormirse profundamente.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio de departamentos de lujo, el actor principal de LME se encontraba en el sillón de su sala con un celular en la mano, preguntándose si sería correcto marcar el número que tenía en la pantalla, o lo adecuado era buscar directamente a la persona con la que deseaba hablar. Le recriminaba a su suerte que las circunstancias fueran así ¿Acaso no podía ser más sencillo? Sin embargo, sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

Si dejaba que el tiempo siguiera pasando, seguramente terminaría volviéndose loco. Tendría que dejar las cosas al azar y arriesgarse, por lo que aplastó sin meditar más, la tecla que traería a sus oídos la voz de Mogami Kyoko.

_Ahora quiero regresar,_

_tal vez tú pienses igual que yo_

_y estás buscando el momento para arreglar las cosas._

_Ahora estarás esperándome,_

_yo pronto estaré contigo._

El tono de su teléfono la hizo volver del reino de las hadas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin comprender aún que estaba ocurriendo ¿Es que ya había amanecido? Por impulso tomó el aparato, contestándolo pese a estar bastante adormecida.

—¿Diga? —habló, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Mogami-san, buenas noches —dijeron al otro lado de la línea. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, y casi al instante de oírla sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Se levantó de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones. Comprobó que todavía era de noche y que en realidad, había pasado poco tiempo desde que se recostó.

—Buenas noches... —respondió, algo insegura.

—Siento que mi llamada sea tan tarde, no quería molestarte —se disculpó Ren—, pero si espero a que tú tomes la iniciativa, seguro transcurrirán meses.

Kyoko respingó, probablemente lo que le decía era cierto ¿Cuánto planeaba permanecer dudosa y sin una determinación?

—Yo... Tsuruga-san, bueno...

—Descuida —interrumpió—. No estoy reclamándote nada. Sólo quería preguntarte si estaba bien que nos viéramos mañana por la tarde. Por supuesto, sólo si no estás ocupada.

La joven lo meditó. No tenía inconvenientes con su horario, sin embargo, temía que sus piernas temblorosas y su cerebro detenido arruinaran todo nuevamente. Sería el colmo si volvía a actuar como una cobarde.

—¿Mogami-san?

—¡Sigo aquí! Me distraje un poco, lo lamento —contestó, al darse cuenta de que se quedó petrificada durante un par de minutos—. Eh… yo… De acuerdo, no hay problema con vernos mañana —afirmó.

El actor sonrió levemente. Era una buena señal que ella aceptara verlo.

—¿Dónde nos veremos? —preguntó Kyoko.

—En el café de siempre, no conozco un lugar más tranquilo —opinó él. Quizás estaba tentando a su fortuna al citarla ahí, pues ese sitio ya había sido testigo de su fracaso en dos ocasiones.

—Muy bien.

Finalizaron la llamada después de despedirse, sabiendo que probablemente no podrían conciliar el sueño luego de esto.

_Busco una palabra,_

_sólo una palabra para abrir la llave del corazón._

_Aunque es difícil para mí decir lo que siento,_

_aun así no pierdo la fe._

A la mañana siguiente, Kyoko hubiera jurado que todo fue producto de un sueño de no ser por el registro de su celular, indicando que efectivamente Tsuruga-san le había llamado. No sabía que pensar al respecto. Las ganas de posponer éste encuentro eran tan grandes como las que tenía de adelantarlo para no tener que cargar con sus ansias.

—_¡Soy una tonta!_—se reprochó. Las dudas no dejaban de girar en su cabeza—. _¡Lo mejor hubiera sido negarme!_ —Pero lo cierto es que ella era incapaz de hacer tal cosa.

Por otra parte, Ren realizaba sus primeras labores del día sin mostrar demasiados cambios en su estado de ánimo. Sabía que aún no podía cantar victoria, y que en realidad, más que otra cosa, debería estar preocupado. Tal vez tendría que inventar una increíble historia para justificar su repentina confesión a la chica ¿O lo correcto sería no retractarse y reiterarle sus sentimientos? Esa era la importante decisión que aún no lograba tomar.

—Ren, La persona que vino a entrevistarte ya llegó —anunció su manager, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo terrenal.

Él asintió, dispuesto a seguir con su rutina. Si algo había aprendido es que aun cuando dedicara mucho tiempo en pensar en esos asuntos, la respuesta no vendría tan fácilmente. Por eso, como un adulto responsable debía continuar hasta que fuese el momento indicado.

Kyoko no contaba con esa fortaleza. Ella se recluía silenciosamente en Daruma-ya, debatiéndose entre su razón y sus sentimientos. Era mejor permanecer encerrada hasta la tarde, o de lo contrario se vería tentada a cancelar su cita con Corn. Quizás se salvaría de enredar más las cosas, pero si esto proseguía así, eventualmente terminaría siendo peor.

El ruido de la televisión era su única compañía, puesto que el jefe salió temprano, y Okami-san dormía placidamente.

—¡No voy a escapar! —se decía a sí misma, en un intento por convencerse. No obstante, dudaba poder ser valiente, le parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo con rapidez ¿Acaso su senpai no podía haberla llamado otro día? Quizás al transcurrir una semana. Giró en el suelo, frustrada por su confusión.

—B-chan ha demostrado tener talento, tanto que Fuwa-san ha colaborado con ella en una de sus canciones —dijeron en la Tv, la cual hasta el momento había sido totalmente ignorada por la chica Love Me, quién alzó su rostro al instante, poniendo atención a lo que acababan de decir.

¡Ese sujeto seguía vivo! Por casi dos meses se había olvidado por completo de su existencia. Tsuruga-san se apoderó de su mente, y cosas como Shoutaro o venganza fueron arrojadas fuera de sus pensamientos. Realmente se sorprendió al notarlo.

—A continuación mostraremos el PV en el que participaron juntos —expresó la conductora del programa. Las imágenes y la canción iniciaron a los pocos segundos, mostrándole al cabeza de cerdo con la cantante a la que habían mencionado.

Se incorporó para ver el vídeo, no porque estuviese interesada —al menos, no del todo— en lo que fuera que ese tipo hubiese estado haciendo últimamente, sino que la melodía logró capturar su curiosidad.

—_No debes tener miedo de enfrentar el temor, esa es la llave del corazón_—cantó B-chan. El ritmo era tan pegajoso que no debía extrañarle que el coro quedara grabado en su cabeza, sin embargo, era el mensaje lo que hacía a esa canción tan especial. Tuvo que admitir que Sho eligió un buen proyecto donde trabajar.

La historia que relataban no era muy distinta de las que ya había oído antes: Un terrible accidente que separa a dos personas que están enamoradas, ella no tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido, mientras él no puede acercársele luego de los daños que sufrió. Nada del otro mundo, y no obstante, se conmovió con el mensaje que deseaban transmitir.

El destino actúa sobre los humanos sin reservas. Lo que hoy conoces, mañana puede desaparecer. Hace tiempo que no recaía en esa gran verdad, viviendo de forma despreocupada. Tragó saliva, nadie estaba exento de ser manejado por el azar, lo que ocurría en ese PV podía pasarle a cualquiera, incluso a ella o a Ren. Las calles de Tokyo están llenas de gente apresurada que apenas presta atención a sus pasos ¿Y si él tiene un accidente mientras ella se refugia en su casa? ¿Y si ésta tarde ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlo por algún desafortunado percance?

¡Sería terrible! ¿Qué tal si estaba teniendo una especie de premonición por medio de ese vídeo? Era una ironía que Shoutaro estuviera en él, pero las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¡Podría suceder algo horrible mientras yo estoy aquí!—gritó. Era tarde para sentarse a pensar, haciendo uso del sentido común. Su cabeza ya se había impregnado con su hiperactiva imaginación.

Corrió de un lado a otro preparándose para salir, y en cuanto el jefe estuvo de vuelta en el restaurante, se fue disparada sin darle muchas explicaciones. Tampoco se preocupó por lo que le diría a Kuon al encontrárselo.

_Ahora cierro mis ojos deseando ver tu sonrisa._

Tsuruga-san se hallaba en un parque donde se llevaría a cabo la grabación de un comercial. Horas antes estuvo atendiendo algunas entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas, por lo que era una fortuna tener un momento para respirar aire fresco. El viento cálido relajaba sus músculos, mientras charlaba con un par de compañeros y Yashiro-san sobre un leve incidente que tuvo el staff hace minutos, cuando un perro extraviado causó estragos en el lugar.

—Tsuruga-kun, siempre mantienes un semblante muy calmado ¿Acaso no te sorprendiste con ese perro? —comentó uno de los actores.

—No bromees, él jamás se asustaría con algo así —respondió otro.

—Vaya, pues yo estaba bastante nervioso. Creí que mordería a alguien.

—Pero se trataba de un animal indefenso, y actuaba así porque estaba atemorizado —mencionó Yashiro.

—Y no creo que perder la calma en éste tipo de situaciones sea lo indicado —habló Ren.

—Por supuesto. Esa es la opinión de alguien a quién nunca verás desconcertado salvo en sus escenas de película.

Yukihito rió—. Hablando de escenas… Espero que las filmaciones no tengan que posponerse —dijo, observando las cámaras que seguían en el piso, y a los miembros de producción intentando arreglar otros detalles.

—Ah, como sea… podemos aprovechar para descansar ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—No hay problema ¿Verdad, Ren? —expresó el manager, sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Tsuruga-kun?

Todos se giraron hacia el actor, quién repentinamente había adoptado un gesto de estupefacción genuina, como si estuviese delante de un fantasma.

—¿Estás jugando con nosotros? —cuestionó su compañero, sin embargo, él no contestó. Nunca antes lo habían visto reaccionar de tal forma, y guiados por la curiosidad, voltearon sus rostros hacia la dirección donde miraba fijamente.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —murmuró Yashiro con extrañeza. Vislumbró a la chica a lo lejos, revelando porque Ren estaba tan atónito.

—¿La conocen de algún lugar?

—Eh… ella es… —tartamudeó, sin saber bien si debía decirles que se trataba de la actriz que interpretó a Hongo Mio en Dark Moon.

—Es una amiga mía —intervino Ren, recuperándose de su asombro. No entendía que hacía ella aquí si quedaron de verse por la tarde, pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que averiguarlo—. Volveré pronto —pronunció, mientras se retiraba.

Caminó hacia la joven con pasos firmes, no obstante, entre más se acercaba, más agitado latía su corazón. Había muchas probabilidades de que ella cancelara su cita, lo cual le provocaría una enorme decepción.

—_No estoy listo para esto_—pensó.

Fue cuestión de minutos llegar hasta Kyoko. Ella jadeaba levemente, y al notar su bicicleta recargada sobre un árbol, pudo concluir que vino hasta éste sitio con mucho apuro.

_El latido de mi corazón se sincroniza con el tuyo._

_Déjame estar contigo una vez más,_

_esa es la llave del corazón._

Le costó un gran trabajo dar con el parque donde Tsuruga-san filmaba su comercial. Llegó a LME totalmente alterada, persiguió a Sawara-san para que le contara detalles sobre el horario de su senpai, y así obtuvo su localización. Se movió tan aprisa que apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar, y agotó sus energías por completo, consiguiendo llegar sólo a la mitad del camino. Fue de mucha ayuda que él hubiese venido hasta acá.

—Mogami-san, no esperaba verte por aquí ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él. Creía que ir al grano sería lo mejor, aunque tuviese miedo de conocer sus motivos.

—Quería verte —le respondió sin formalismos, mientras se sentaba cansada sobre el pasto.

¿Tenía urgencia por hablar? A Ren le pareció extraño, siendo que estuvo escapando de él los anteriores cuatro días ¿Qué podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión? Se sentó junta a ella, sin atreverse a cuestionarla aún.

—No debiste sobre esforzar tu cuerpo, podrías haber tenido un accidente —la regañó.

—¡Precisamente por eso vine! —exclamó ella.

—¿Eh?

—Hace una hora cuando veía la televisión, me di cuenta de que no sabemos que cosas pueden pasar en el futuro ¿Qué hay si uno de los dos termina en el hospital con amnesia? ¿O si de repente debes ir a un viaje a China? ¡Al destino le gusta jugar! Eso lo sabemos de sobra.

Él asintió a sus palabras sin comprender.

—Por eso mismo —continuó—, si hay cosas importantes que tratar, no debemos posponerlas. De aquí al atardecer pueden darse cientos de eventos —explicó. Sentía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente clara, pero ésta era la única manera en que lograba expresarse.

—Ya entiendo. Viniste por impulso, creyendo que si lo posponías más tiempo no serías capaz de cancelar la cita ¿Cierto?

La joven respingó. Es verdad que había pensado en hacerlo ¿Tan predecible era? Se quedó callada, pensando en una respuesta que no delatara su falta de valor.

Ren suspiró. Que ella no contestara fue un signo evidente de que acertó en sus suposiciones—. Está bien. No insistiré si no quieres salir conmigo y charlar, no estás obligada a hacerlo —aseguró. Iba a levantarse para volver a su filmación, donde debían estarlo esperando inquietamente.

—¡No, Corn! —Lo detuvo. Tomó su brazo antes de que lograra siquiera ponerse en pie—. No te vayas, espera —pidió—. No vine aquí a cancelar nada.

Esas palabras apaciguaron la desilusión que se había apoderado de su corazón. Giró su rostro hacia ella, quién lo veía con angustia—. Lo siento, me precipité demasiado —le dijo, acomodándose nuevamente.

—Yo… —balbuceó la chica. Tenía la atención de su senpai otra vez, sin embargo, no sabía de que modo proseguir ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Había olvidado ese diminuto detalle, y sólo se guió por sus emociones descontroladas.

—Si no viniste a cancelar la cita, entonces ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo más? —cuestionó.

—Bueno… creo que sí —contestó dudosa.

—Te escucho.

Kyoko inhaló sumamente nerviosa, lucía como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier segundo, no obstante, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para hallar algo coherente que decir. Después de todo, ya había llegado hasta aquí, y entre más dudara, más desperdiciaba el tiempo de Kuon.

—Bien… Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la forma tan grosera en que me fui la última vez que nos vimos. Estoy muy apenada —pronunció. Sabía que eso no bastaba para expiar su culpa, pero estaba siendo muy sincera con él.

—Me temo que ésta vez no es tan sencillo.

—Pero…

—Si mal no recuerdo, estábamos en medio de algo importante, y que te fueses así me abrumó.

Ella agachó la cabeza ¡Era consciente de eso! Huir todo el tiempo sólo lo lastimaba. Lo entendía a la perfección.

—Pero también asumo mi culpa —agregó el actor—. Yo dije algo inesperado. Supongo que es eso de lo que deseas hablar. —Las ansias no le permitían aguardar a que Kyoko tuviera el valor para tocar el tema de su confesión. Posiblemente, si no la incitaba a hacerlo, sólo balbucearía hasta volver a salir corriendo asustada de enfrentarlo.

—Sí —afirmó ella, viéndolo directamente a la cara—. _Debo abrir el telón o cerrarlo para siempre…_

—No era mi intención incomodarte con ello. Fui un desconsiderado —expresó—. Me angustié bastante luego de te fueras, pero no creí que quisieras verme hasta calmarte.

—Y sigo sin poder calmarme —confesó—. Sin embargo, posponerlo no es una opción.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Yo… Tsuruga-san… ¿Hablabas en serio respecto a eso? —preguntó. Si iba a dar un paso, primero quería cerciorarse de cual era la situación. Deseaba aclarar esa duda que la carcomía.

—¿Hablar en serio? —replicó Ren—. ¿Por qué crees que no hablaría en serio?

—¡Sólo dímelo! —pidió. No quería arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Él suspiró. No debía sorprenderle que dudara así de su declaración—. Por supuesto que iba en serio —admitió. Al decirlo, ella puso un rostro indescifrable, como si tuviese miedo y estuviera contenta a la vez. No supo si fue buena idea ser tan franco, aunque pensó que estaba bien dejarlo en manos del destino. Ser sincero lo liberaría de muchas calamidades.

Kyoko tembló ¡Él no mentía! Cuando dijo "me gustas", lo hizo completamente consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban. Ahora, ella sabía que era correspondida por el hombre que amaba ¿No debía eso alegrarla? Pero más que otra cosa, sentía ganas de llorar en éste momento.

—Bien —logró articular débilmente, mientras la charla con el presidente Lory se reproducía en su cabeza como si se tratara de una película.

Ren no contestó. Esperaba a que la joven agregara algo más ¿No tenía nada que decirle? Aun si no era una respuesta ¿No podía al menos comentar otra cosa? Su paciencia en estos instantes era como una vela a la cual el silencio consumía con velocidad.

Por su parte, ella luchaba contra los instintos que le gritaban "sal corriendo". Ya no podía simplemente marcharse, aquí frente a Corn, el momento que deseó no llegara nunca se aproximaba. Tenía que dar una respuesta o callar para siempre.

—A mi también —susurró, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Se sentía como si estuviese frente a algo peligroso pero que no podía resistir. Su miedo más grande era dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, totalmente a merced de otra persona, justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Tú también qué? —preguntó él, confuso por el contexto de su conversación.

¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué quería Ren que repitiera algo así? Creía haberlo dicho de la manera más entendible. Se sonrojó comprendiendo que tendría que ser más específica.

—Yo... A mí también... Tsuruga-san —tartamudeó. Su lengua y su cerebro parecían haber discutido, puesto que no conseguía procesar bien sus palabras. La oración "también me gustas" estaba ahí en su mente, sin embargo, su boca no podía manifestarla.

Kuon inhaló aire en un intento por no exasperarse. Quizás estaba malinterpretando las cosas, Kyoko no podría estar tratando de decir que también lo quería ¿O sí? Sus esperanzas tomaron el control, y se acercó un poco a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que también sientes algo por mí? —cuestionó, nervioso por lo que fuese a responder.

¡Eso era! La chica se alegró —aunque no del todo— de que su senpai fuese un hombre tan listo, y comprendiera lo que otros difícilmente podrían. Estaba llena de nerviosismo, no obstante, fue ella quién dijo que los asuntos importantes no debían posponerse; debía actuar antes de que el destino lo hiciera. Atrajo todas sus fuerzas, como si un simple movimiento de cabeza fuese la actividad más agotadora del universo, y una vez que comprobó que no había marcha atrás, asintió. Esa única acción era su firma final, la que modificaría para siempre su relación con la persona que tenía enfrente.

No se percató de lo que sucedió después ¿Él le había sonreído o sólo la observó con estupor? La camisa azul del actor le impidió ver, puesto que la sumergió en un abrazo que bien podía durar una eternidad. Perdió todo sentido de la realidad, centrándose únicamente en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Encontrarse en este mundo es una maravilla._

_Ahora quiero decir que nací_

_para enamorarme sólo de ti._

Yashiro no podía cerrar su boca por la impresión. Había estado luchando contra sus instintos durante un largo rato, forzándose a no girar en dirección de Ren y Kyoko; pero cuando perdió la batalla contra sí mismo, volteó de inmediato para ver si ellos dos seguían conversando. Lo que vio fue totalmente opuesto a lo que habría esperado.

—Un abrazo ¡Eso es un abrazo! —exclamó emocionado. Los presentes al escucharle dirigieron su atención a él, luego al sitio donde miraba con tanto afán.

—Ya decía yo que Tsuruga-kun se estaba tardando —comentaron, al ver la escena.

A lo lejos, el actor mantenía cautiva a Kyoko entre sus brazos, impidiéndole apartarse a toda costa.

—Tsu… Tsuruga-san, por favor —suplicaba la chica. Todavía debía decir muchas cosas, no obstante, atrapada así no podía pensar claramente.

—No te soltaré —le respondió—. Puede que intentes escapar después de esto, y no soportaré otros tres días sin hablar contigo.

—No lo haré, no me sería tan fácil —aseguró ella. Sin embargo, él no aflojó nunca su agarre.

Ren apenas podía creer lo que sucedía, aún desconfiaba de los hechos. Sentía que en cuanto se alejaran, todo desaparecería.

—Estuve esperando esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró—. No puedes culparme por tener miedo de que se acabe.

El pecho de la joven palpitó, esas palabras tocaban su corazón sin proponérselo. Su miedo continuaba latente, pero aun así, la felicidad que la recorría en esos instantes también era fuerte, y la cubría de una calidez inmensa que no sabría como definir.

—No voy a huir, porque realmente te quiero —dijo, apostando lo que quedaba de su cordura.

Entendía esto desde hace mucho: sus pasos siempre la conducirían hacia Kuon, y negarlo ya no serviría de nada. Sería en vano que eludiera o callara lo evidente. Al telón de su romance poco le importaba si se hallaba preparada o no, simplemente tenía que atreverse.

_Viviré en tu futuro abriendo tu puerta…_

La franqueza es de gran ayuda cuando de emociones se trata, no cabía duda. Se encontraba feliz de haber sido sincera antes de que el azar jugara sus cartas, aunque ahora le parecía un poco tonto haberse agitado tanto por ello. Sin embargo, estaba bien, no se arrepentía de nada.

—Entonces… ¿No vas a soltarme incluso aunque tengas trabajo?

—Posiblemente le pida a Yashiro que te encadene hasta la tarde —bromeó Ren.

Se separaron levemente para mirarse a la cara. La de ella estaba ruborizada en su totalidad, mientras la de él no podía esconder su sonrisa.

—Aún no terminamos —le susurró, accediendo a soltarla. Iba a confiar plenamente en que la fortuna se había puesto de su parte, y volvería a la realidad.

Lo cierto es que en estos momentos, no podían pensar en algo más que no fuera ese lazo que los ataba sin remedio. Finalmente lo comprendían. No obstante, ahora mismo ser egoístas no era una opción. Debían volver al lugar donde el staff esperaba por su actor principal.

Se incorporaron decididos a hacerlo, Ren aprovechó esto para sujetar la mano de Kyoko y sonreírle. Era éste precioso instante el que le indicaba que tomaban el rumbo adecuado. Ella apretó su agarre, empezando a caminar junto a él. Más adelante hablarían de lo que pasaría con ellos, mientras tanto, sólo disfrutarían de la sensación tan dulce que los invadía.

Miraron al frente, y al descubrir a Yashiro y otros tantos más observándolos con curiosidad, suspiraron. Algo les decía que su ambiente tranquilo acabaría pronto.

—Espero sobrevivir después de la exhaustiva interrogación —comentó Kuon—. No deseo perderme a la miembro principal de Love Me admitiendo su derrota ante el amor.

La expresión que la chica puso fue un poema para sus ojos, y posiblemente la recordaría por más que transcurriera el tiempo.

—¡No bromees! —le dijo, escabulléndose y comenzando a andar por su cuenta; pero aunque tratara de mantenerse firme, la verdad era que Corn sería testigo de ello.

Aun si guardaba miedo en su interior, no importaba. Podría superar esto y la futura batalla con el inquisitivo manager de Tsuruga Ren. Después de todo, no estaba sola. El telón de su romance ya había sido desplegado.

_Y desde ahora, me abrigare en tu alma_

_para abrir el candado de la puerta_ _de tu corazón._

* * *

¡Muchisímas gracias por llegar hasta acá!

Para aclarar "PV" significa "Promotional Video" es cómo suelen nombrar a los vídeos musicales en Japón (según tengo entendido).

Realmente espero que les haya gustado el final x'D a decir verdad, siento que me quedó mejor que en la primera versión (o al menos más creíble). Como sea, agradezco a quienes se molestaron en dejar review y a los lectores silenciosos ;3 ojala nos leamos en otra ocasión!


End file.
